Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks
Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks is an educational point-and-click interactive graphic adventure game series in the form of a storybook developed by Telltale Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Mac, handheld video game consoles and mobile devices. The series features storybooks from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Tom and Jerry, Collin the Speedy Boy, Bunnicula, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, DC Comics (under the DC Motion Comics banner) and among others, with the plots being based on episodes, films or original content. The series also consists of Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks Junior, a sub-series of games aimed to preschoolers and based on Sesame Street and Baby Looney Tunes. The games of are rated EC for Early Childhood (Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks Junior series) and E for Everyone (Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks main series) and E10+ for Everyone 10+ (some WBIS stories) in USA, and PEGI 3 in Europe (both, some rated PEGI 7 in main series). The age range of the games are both age 3 - 8 (Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks Junior series), 6 - up (E-rated Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks main titles) and 10 - up (E10+-rated Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks titles). Titles Note: * = for Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks Junior series ''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Space Jam: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Tweety's High Flying Adventure: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas: The Interactive Storybook'' ''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Looney Tunes: The Shell Game: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Animaniacs'' *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Baby Looney Tunes*'' ''Loonatics Unleashed'' ''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery: The Interactive Storybook'' ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: An New Teary Beginning: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy: A Teary Problem: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Bunnicula'' *''The Bunnicula Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' Hanna-Barbera ''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Be Cool Scooby-Doo'' ''Huckleberry Hound'' *''The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Yogi Bear'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Yogi Bear: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' ''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Flintstones: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' ''The Jetsons'' *''The Jetsons: The Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' ''Wacky Races'' *''Dastardly and Muttley: Mission: Pigeon-possible'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Return of the Hooded Claw'' ''Green Eggs and Ham''* *TBA Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie: The Interactive Storybook '' DC Universe Main article: DC Motion Comics ''Sesame Street''* *TBA Other series *''The LEGO Movie: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Storks: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Video Game Swordsman: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Wallaby: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Goonies: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Interactive Storybook'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory: The Interactive Storybook'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie: The Interactive Storybook* Potential titles *You Got the Talent: The Interactive Storybook'' *''The Face Paint Gang: The Interactive Storybook'' Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Disney's Animated Storybook series. Category:Video Game series Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Telltale Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Storybooks Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Bunnicula Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Wacky Races Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Comics Category:2016 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Windows Phone Category:Xbox Mobile Store Games Category:E-rated Games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PEGI 3 Category:Adventure Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas